This project proposes to improve the treatment and survival of patients with carcinoma of the pancreas, of all the cancers of the gastrointestinal tract, the one so far with the worst outlook. This project proposes to properly control, randomize, and stratify patients according to the extent and type of disease and to apply appropriate and vigorous chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy as treatment. Patients have been entered at all levels of this study and are currently under treatment or deceased. The enclosed renewal proposal covers two projected periods of performance, eight and twenty months respectively. A gastrointestinal cancer consortium at Yale has been established to attack the problem of pancreatic cancer and to work in close conjunction with other members of the Gastrointestinal Tumor Study Group in Washington, D. C.